vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dizzy
|-|Dizzy= |-|Necro= |-|Undine= Summary Dizzy（ディズィー, Dizī）is an innocent and pacifistic Commander Gear in the Guilty Gear fighting game series. She is technically only three years old (later eight), but her body matures at an alarming rate due to her Gear cells. She is half-Gear and half-human, and her mother is Commander Gear Justice. The names of Dizzy's wings are Necro (the Grim Reaper wing) and Undine (the angel wing). She was considered the series tritagonist until being replaced by her son, Sin Kiske, since Overture. With a 3-year existence with most of it spent in a small village and a grove, Dizzy's experience is very limited. She's very gentle, innocent, pure-hearted, and kind to anybody she encounters. However, her immense power and her lack of control of it only cause her grief, as she sees it as a curse. She hates violence with a passion and fears to hurt others, thus she isolated herself. This only caused her more sadness, as she constantly longed for human contact. When she got adopted by the Jellyfish, she found her family and happiness. In the subsequent games, she willingly fights to protect her friends. Dizzy has a hidden realistic side though, as she views the destruction of nature by humans as part of a natural cycle. It is also stated that she is ravenous for knowledge and is excellent in gathering data, evidenced by the number of artwork with Dizzy in a library or holding a book. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | Likely 3-A Name: Dizzy, Maiden of the Grove Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Female Age: 3 (past), 8 (currently), Late Teens-Adult mentally. Classification: Gear-Human Hybrid (Commander-Type) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense people from great distances), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Electricity, Light, Water and Earth), Flight, Shapeshifting (Can change the shape of his wings), Can control Gamma Radiation, Magic as Information Manipulation, Energy Projection, Can manipulate the minds of Gears and Youkai, Can resurrect any dormant or dead Gears, Has two systems Necro and Undine who can act on their own and attack on their own as well as take over her body if she loses consciousness to further increase her abilities, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to hit souls), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity (Gears are able to live longer than humans), Accelerated Development (Gears are able to quickly absorb information), Resistance to Nuclear Radiation, Diseases (Gear cells are able to cure diseases), Transmutation and Information Manipulation (Able to resist her information being rewritten), Sleep Manipulation (Wasn't put into coma during Justice's inactivity), Mind, Soul, Matter and Power Nullification (As a gear, she can bypass the null of people who use magic beyond twelve steps and survive while within Backyard which assaults one's body, mind and soul) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+ (Is possibly one of the strongest characters in the series, but is weakened by her mindset. Has fought characters like May, casual Johnny and Testament) | Likely Universe level (Has learned to use far more of her power, with Ky commenting that her growth was impressive. Casually countered an attack from a revived Justice). Able to ignore conventional durability using Gamma Rays. Speed: Relativistic+ (Via power-scaling) | At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (At the level of "serious" Ky and Justice) Lifting Strength: Class P (Able to match Ky) | Likely at least Class P Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+ | Likely Universal Durability: Multi-Continent level+ (Has tanked hits from many characters on her level) | Likely Universe level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: Necro and Undine. They are her systems and automatically will come to defend/ fight with her when she needs help. Intelligence: Above Average. Has knowledge how to properly use her powers and can come up with ways to fight her opponents. However, her intellect really isn't showcased too much. Weaknesses: Her extremely pacifistic mindset drives her to hold back nearly all of her power, never allowing Necro and Undine to fully commit to a fight. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gamma Ray:' Fires an exremely powerful blast of Gamma Radiation. Was strong enough to obliterate an entire mountain range in her instant kill. *'Hunger Strike:' Undine sends out a canine's head made out of ice to bite at the opponent. *'Arctic Impaler:' Undine creates a sharp pillar of ice to skewer the opponent from below. *'Flaming Spiral:' Necro creates a pillar of fire to burn the foe from below. Key: Pre-Xrd | Post-Xrd Gallery File:Ggi_cs_di.png|Dizzy in Guilty Gear Isuka. File:Gx_Λ Core Dizzy.png|Dizzy in Guilty Gear XX Λ Core. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Shapeshifters Category:Radiation Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Mind Users Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Element Users Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Monster Girls Category:Parents Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Longevity Users Category:Arc System Works